11 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 HD 04:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Łowca meduz, odc. 39 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - W poszukiwaniu skarbów, odc. 4 (The treasure - hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 08:40 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i pokaz magii, odc. 24 (Rupert and the Magic Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 08:50 TELEZAKUPY 09:20 Sport w TVP - obrazki z wystawy - cz. II; cykl dokumentalny 10:30 Operacja Życie - odc. 12; cykl dokumentalny 11:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczywo; magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5771 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5771); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobizneso 12:40 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta ludzi. Miasta. odc. 8 Przeżyć w miejskiej dżungli (Human Planet. Cities 8 Surviving the Urban Jungle) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2579; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2580; teleturniej muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Neo - Nówka i Nowaki; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5772 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5772); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2581; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2399 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było, tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazyn 18:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 63 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Kręgielki i bumerang, odc. 48 (The Skittles and the Bumerang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pedro’s Cup - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Z euro w podróży, odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Świata - Ostateczne rozwiązanie (Conspiracy) - txt. str. 777 91'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2001) 22:15 Brat, przyjaciel, papież; film dokumentalny 23:10 Dynastia Tudorów III - odc. 6/8 (The Tudors III, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA, Irlandia, Kanada (2008) 00:10 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 63 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 00:40 Callas i Onassis - część 2 (Callas Onassis, 2 puntata) 97'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 02:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 02:45 Brat, przyjaciel, papież; film dokumentalny 03:35 Notacje - Ks. Abp Damian Zimoń. Żyję dniem codziennym; cykl dokumentalny 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 33 - Egzotyczne zapachy; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 34 - Miłosne niepokoje; telenowela TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 140; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:45 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 10/13 - Smak zemsty - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:30 Tancerze - odc. 27 Urodziny; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 876 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 39 14:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Zambezi - Źródło życia - odc. 1/2 (Zambezi - source of life - ep. 1/2) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2010) 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 71 "24 godziny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 72 "Wszystko i każdy ma swoją cenę" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:05 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 22/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 210); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/72; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 877 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 965; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 701 21:45 VIVA najpiękniejsi 2012 i Ty możesz sięgnąć gwiazd; widowisko 23:00 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 18 (Lie to me s. II ep. 5 (Grievous Bodily Harm)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Europa - skręt w prawo (Los fachos European extremists) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012) 01:05 Oficer - odc. 6/13 - Odwet; serial TVP 02:15 Matka swojej matki 91'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996) 03:55 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 18 (Lie to me s. II ep. 5 (Grievous Bodily Harm)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:25 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:52 Twoja@sprawa 07:57 Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 08:56 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:26 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:22 Pogoda 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:07 Pogoda 23:15 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 Lekarze z Mount Everestu - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2006) 00:41 Infoexpress 00:50 Minęła dwudziesta 01:35 Telekurier 01:56 Serwis info 02:03 Info Dziennik 02:40 Pogoda 02:46 Sportowy wieczór 03:00 Głos mediów 03:25 Pogoda 03:30 Studio Wschód 04:00 Lekarze z Mount Everestu - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2006) 05:01 Infoexpress 05:11 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 The Looney Tunes Show (4) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (58) 08:30 Scooby-Doo 2 (8) 09:00 Czarodziejki 4 (80) 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (80) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Od Judasza do Kamasza (390 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (113) 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie 3 (32) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 6 (173) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1642) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (257) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (95) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (363) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1643) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Pan Gałanek (336) 20:10 Megahit: Jumper - thriller (USA,2008) 21:55 Leon zawodowiec - dramat sensacyjny (Francja,USA,1994) 00:20 24 godziny 6 (122) 01:20 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Rozmowy w toku: Jak imprezuje ćpunka z gimnazjum? 06:20 Mango 07:25 Co za tydzień 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda 2 (97) 12:15 Sąd rodzinny (96) 13:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (570) 14:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (576) 14:55 Kocham. Enter: Salsa (1) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Nie chcę dorosnąć, chcę być elfem 17:00 Szpital (1) 18:00 Ukryta prawda (127) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1709) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Robert (988) 21:30 Sekrety chirurgii (10) 22:30 Top Gear 18 (6) 23:35 Top Gear 18 (7) 00:40 Lekarze: Nie każdy ma drugą szansę (10) 01:40 Detektyw Monk 8 (12) 02:35 Uwaga! 02:50 Arkana magii (833) 04:10 Rozmowy w toku: Nie chcę dorosnąć, chcę być elfem 04:59 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:10 Łebski Harry (4) 05:30 Triumf miłości (69) 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (16) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (8) 09:30 Otchłań namiętności (7) 10:30 Otchłań namiętności (8) 11:30 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (11) - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 Osaczona (172) 13:00 TV Market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (9) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (17) 17:00 Otchłań namiętności (9) 18:00 Otchłań namiętności (10) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (71) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci (6) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (16) 22:55 Mój najlepszy przyjaciel - komedia obyczajowa (Francja,2006) 00:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (16) 01:50 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:05 To był dzień 03:05 To był dzień na świecie 03:40 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:50 Gość "Wydarzeń" 05:05 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (39) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (1) - program kulinarny 07:00 Pixie i Dixie (31) 07:05 Pixie i Dixie (32) 07:10 Pixie i Dixie (33) 07:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (42) 08:30 Łowcy skarbów 3 (19) 09:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (23) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 10:30 Niewiarygodne sceny z życia zwierząt (1) - serial przyrodniczy (RPA,2007) 11:30 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne 3 (6) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Bayer Full (8) - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (24) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 14:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (43) 15:30 Timon i Pumba (56) 16:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (3) 16:30 Robin Hood (4) 17:30 Łowcy skarbów 3 (20) 18:30 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (34) 18:35 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (35) 18:40 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (36) 19:00 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (57) 19:30 Junior TV: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (4) 20:00 Bazyliszek - król węży - film SF (USA,2006) 21:50 Zapomniany gatunek - horror SF (Kanada,USA,2003) 23:50 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:20 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 01:20 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 01:50 JRG w akcji (5) - serial dokumentalny 02:25 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 02:55 JRG w akcji (6) - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:10 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 10: Żabie udka (14/15) 05:40 We dwoje (7) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Męski typ: Jerzy Iwaszkiewicz (1/4) 07:30 Brzydula (141) 08:00 Brzydula (142) 08:30 Sąd rodzinny: Fotowstyd (179) 09:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Randka w ciemno (262) 10:30 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 (23-ost.) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Dr House (21/22) 14:05 Sąd rodzinny: Pobicie (180) 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Palący problem szkoły (263) 16:00 Ostry dyżur (20/48) 17:00 Brzydula (143) 17:35 Brzydula (144) 18:05 Zaklinaczka duchów 5 (2/22) 19:00 Dr House (22-ost.) 20:00 Prawdziwe historie: W sieci - thriller (USA,1994) 22:40 Fringe: Na granicy światów 3 (17/22) 23:40 W cieniu chwały - dramat kryminalny (USA,Niemcy,2008) 02:15 Arkana magii 04:15 Druga strona medalu: Jacek Olszewski (6/8) 04:40 Druga strona medalu 2: Aneta Krawczyk (1/7) 05:05 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Ja, ona i Eva (113) 07:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami (2) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Pippi (25) 08:30 Superauta (3) 09:00 Łowcy smoków (20) 09:30 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (22) 10:00 Pan Andersen opowiada (18) 10:25 Pippi (26) 11:00 Pszczółka Maja (54) 12:25 Superauta (4) 13:00 Pan Andersen opowiada (19) 13:25 Pippi (1) 14:00 Pszczółka Maja (55) 14:30 Łowcy smoków (21) 15:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (24) 15:30 Ja ci pokażę (1) 15:40 Ja ci pokażę (2) 16:00 Superauta (3) 16:30 Łowcy smoków (22) 17:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (25) 17:25 Pippi (2) 18:00 Superauta (4) 18:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (21) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 19:30 Medicopter (69) 20:25 Zbrodnie doskonałe (7) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Zbrodnie doskonałe (8) - serial dokumentalny 21:25 Zbrodnie doskonałe (9) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jim wie lepiej (54) 22:30 Jim wie lepiej (55) 23:00 Gramy po polsku (27) - program muzyczny 00:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 05:55 Różowa Pantera (9) 06:15 Inspektor Gadżet (10) 06:45 Łebski Harry (10) 07:15 Dekoratornia 07:45 Dekoratornia 08:15 Zakazane uczucie (143) 09:15 Zakazane uczucie (144) 10:10 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (25) - teleturniej 11:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (30) 12:10 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (11) - program rozrywkowy 13:10 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:35 Big Brother 5 - reality show 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 M.A.S.K. (48) 18:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (23) 19:00 Zakazane uczucie (145) 20:00 Zakazane uczucie (146) 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (16) 22:00 Wściekła pięść - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1972) 00:15 Jazda Figurowa (28) 01:15 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 01:45 mała Czarna - talk show 02:40 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 03:10 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:05 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: Impel Wrocław - Siódemka Legionovia Legionowo 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: Impel Wrocław - Siódemka Legionovia Legionowo 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: RK Gorenje Velenje - HC Metalurg Skopje 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: RK Gorenje Velenje - HC Metalurg Skopje 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Lotos Trefl Gdańsk 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Lotos Trefl Gdańsk 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Füchse Berlin - FC Barcelona Intersport 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Füchse Berlin - FC Barcelona Intersport 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Magazyn alpejski 15:30 Atleci 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Magazyn freestyle 16:30 Magazyn snowboardowy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Argentyna 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Argentyna 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: SPR Lublin - EKS Start Elbląg 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: SPR Lublin - EKS Start Elbląg 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: VIVE Targi Kielce - Sankt Petersburg HC 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: VIVE Targi Kielce - Sankt Petersburg HC 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Cafe Futbol 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 ESKA.PL 13:30 Hity Non Stop 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 22:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:45 Rozmowy w toku 08:40 Kartoteka (6/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:40 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (11/13) - serial dokumentalny 10:10 W ostatniej chwili (4/11) - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Na granicy prawa (5/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 11:40 Studio TTV (18/21) - program publicystyczny 12:40 Blisko ludzi 13:10 Rozmowy w toku 14:00 Kulisy sławy extra: Osiągnąłem sukces 14:30 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (6/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 15:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:45 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:15 Orzeł czy reszka? (5/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (11/13) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Bez recepty: Zęby (67) - magazyn medyczny 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 W trasie 2: Trasa: Drawsko Pomorskie - Szczecin (11/13) 21:15 Świat bez fikcji: Burundi: chłopcy za kratami (6/10) 21:45 Express 22:05 Pogoda 22:10 Tancerki nocy (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 22:40 Kartoteka (6/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23:40 Wakacyjne piekło: Indie (6) 00:40 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (6/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 01:10 W ostatniej chwili (4/11) - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Magia przeznaczenia 03:40 Kartoteka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:30 W trasie - program krajoznawczy 05:00 Magia przeznaczenia 05:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Slide Show 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:10 Kulturanek: Senna kraina (10) 08:45 Portrety: Enrico Caruso: Głos stulecia - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,USA,2010) 09:45 Wsteczny bieg - film obyczajowy (Polska,1978) 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Idę przez ten świat - a ze mną moje piosenki. Maria Koterbska - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 11:40 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Piosenki Andrzeja Korzyńskiego - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1967) 12:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki. Reminiscencje z Opola - 19. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '81. Fragmenty - widowisko (Polska,1981) 12:50 Kulturanek: Senna kraina (10) 13:25 Pogotowie przyjedzie - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1981) 14:35 Wsteczny bieg - film obyczajowy (Polska,1978) 16:00 Hala odlotów: Czy polska kultura ma głód sukcesu? 16:50 Winda z książkami (12) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Portrety: Enrico Caruso: Głos stulecia - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,USA,2010) 18:05 Braciszek - film obyczajowy (Polska,2007) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina światowego: Grubasy - komediodramat (Hiszpania,2009) 22:20 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Konstrukcja w procesie (5) 22:30 Nocne czytanie w wannie (6) 22:45 Informacje kulturalne 23:05 Videofan (24) - magazyn kulturalny 23:10 Videogalerie: MSN (70) 00:05 Polskie granie: Oddział Zamknięty (1) - koncert (Polska,1992) 00:55 Sztuka czytania (6) - magazyn 01:35 Panorama kina światowego: Grubasy - komediodramat (Hiszpania,2009) 03:30 Nocne czytanie w wannie (6) 03:50 Informacje kulturalne 04:15 Miejsce zbrodni - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,1986) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 11.02.1989 08:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Beskidzki smak 08:45 Ex libris 09:00 Czas honoru 2: Przerwana depesza (24) 10:05 Republika, czyli epitafium dla zagubionego poety - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 10:50 Miejsce z historią: Tuchola. Historia dwóch mieczy 11:15 Zaproszenie: Skarby Wiślicy i okolicy 11:45 Sensacje XX wieku: Śmierć marszałka 12:45 Cafe Historia: Tradycja Wielkiego Postu 13:10 C.K. Dezerterzy (1) - komedia (Polska,Węgry,1985) 14:50 Losy - reportaż (Polska,1972) 15:15 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: Kresy polskiego kina (4) 15:35 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia businesswoman w Kijowie 16:05 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem: Książę 16:35 Statek z Hajfongu - reportaż 16:55 Czas honoru 2: Ucieczka z czarnej pralni (25) 18:00 Flesz historii (117) 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne: Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Przekleństwo Jałty 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 11.02.1989 19:45 Spór o historię: Niemiecka polityka historyczna 20:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:00 C.K. Dezerterzy (2-ost.) - komedia (Polska,Węgry,1985) 22:20 Przekładaniec - komedia SF (Polska,1968) 23:05 Szerokie tory: Ruch Femen na Ukrainie 23:40 Zabić reportera - reportaż (Polska,1994) 00:10 Religie i Kościoły w Polsce: Polski Kościół Chrześcijan Baptystów. Prawdę i pokój miłujcie 00:50 Sprawa pułkownika Kuklińskiego - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 01:50 Obywatel B. - film dokumentalny (Polska,1990) 02:55 Dawno temu w PRL-u - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 03:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 "Tańcz mnie po miłości kres..." - 39. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki (koncert piosenek Leonarda Cohena); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Przygrywka - odc. 5 - Kto się czubi ten się lubi; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Galeria - odc. 126; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 752 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia (168); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Siła wyższa - odc. 9/13* - Świętokradztwo - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii - Tadeusz Mazowiecki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Stół... 22'; reportaż; reż.:Sławomir Koehler; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 621* Ślub Kleczkowskiej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Łazik marsjański - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Galeria - odc. 126; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia (168); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polskie jabłko; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Cafe Historia - Akcja Wisła; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 752 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 4/39 - Odludek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 10/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (169); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (22); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 VIVA najpiękniejsi 2012 i Ty możesz sięgnąć gwiazd; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Notacje - Tadeusz Sułowski. Siedziałem z Moczarskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 126; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Przygrywka - odc. 5 - Kto się czubi ten się lubi; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 4/39 - Odludek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 10/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 752; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 VIVA najpiękniejsi 2012 i Ty możesz sięgnąć gwiazd; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (22); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia